His Peanut
by Faith NightGrace
Summary: When the group finds a child lost in the woods they can't exactly leave her there. Everyone in the group is accepting of the child except one. He wanted her gone. Will he get wish or will her savior with the crossbow save her before it's too late.


**A/N: Hi everyone! So this is my first Walking Dead story. I haven't decided if I want to continue it or not so that will probably depend on you, the readers, if you like it or not. I'm going to take it through all the seasons and possibly do some time skipping at the prison but I haven't decided. **

**Please oh please review and let me know what you think of it all and if you want me to continue or not! I'll post every Sunday probably if I do continue! I don't own anything but Ella! Thanks! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Taking one more look around for any sign he turns to make his trek back when a sudden scream stops him in his tracks. Listening closely he heard the scream again, the scream of a child. Daryl didn't think twice as he ran towards the screams. As he neared the screaming he saw four walkers surrounding a small figure who's back was up against the tree.<p>

Releasing an arrow he took down the first walker. Then swinging the crossbow on his back Daryl took out his knife, going after the remaining walkers. After taking his knife out of the 3rd walkers head, he heard a scream again. He turned quickly to see the last remaining walker clawing at a hollow part of the tree. He could only guess the small child was down there. He quickly stabbed the last walker dragging its body away from the tree. Doing a quick scan of the area to make sure no more walkers showed up, he finally turned back to the tree.

Squatting down so he was eye-level with the child, he then realized this was not Sophia. This was a small girl with her brown hair up in a ponytail with her jeans and purple long-sleeve shirt on. She was up against the very back of the tree in the hollow of it with a small knife in her hand, while her other clutched a stuffed dog.

"Come on out." Daryl said quietly.

The little girl stood still, staring at Daryl with her knife shaking slightly in her hand.

Daryl sighed, "Come on out kid. I ain't gonna hurt you."

Silence took over again and Daryl wasn't sure if the little girl was going to move or talk at all. That was until he heard her tiny voice.

"Are they all gone?" the little girl said softly.

Daryl could only assume she meant the walkers, "Yeah kid. They're gone. Come on out."

The little girl clutched the stuffed dog and knife tightly in her hands before crawling out of the hollow of the tree to stand in front of Daryl. She came up to just above his knee and she was covered in mud and dry blood.

"Are you bit or scratched?" he asked still squatting so he was eye-level.

The little girl shook her head.

"You alone out here?"

She hesitated before nodding her head, confirming his fear of her being alone. He knew he couldn't leave her out here all alone, so he did the only thing he could think of.

"You want to come with me?" Daryl asked quietly.

"I get to come with you?" she said taking a small step towards him.

Daryl nodded his head.

"I'd like that. But my momma said never to go with strangers." She said still gripping her knife.

Daryl had a small smile threatening to show as he spoke. "You're momma was a smart lady."

"I know."

"Well, my name's Daryl. Now we ain't strangers no more."

The little girl took a moment to study him before taking a few more steps so she was standing right in front of him.

"Ella." She said. "My name's Ella."

"Well Ella, let's get outta here. We got a long walk back to camp." Daryl said before standing up.

Before Daryl knew it him and Ella had been walking side by side through the forest quietly. He would look down at her every few minutes to make sure she was ok. She was and interesting kid he noticed. She held the knife like she knew how and she walked quietly in the forest like it was nothing.

He did notice as that Ella kept looking up at him every once in a while, and sometimes scooting closer to him. They were half way back to the farm when a tiny hand, Ella's, started tugging on his pant leg causing him to shop and look down. She was looking up at him with her big blue eyes.

"What kid?" Daryl asked annoyed, all he wanted to do was get back.

"I'm tired Mr. Daryl." Her small voice said.

"Join the club." Daryl said before he continued to walk.

Ella stared after him, feeling sleepy, dizzy and hungry. Daryl noticed Ella wasn't walking beside him and stopped to look back to find her standing still, her eyes trying to stay open but failing.

Daryl sighed but walked back to the small child nonetheless. He carefully took the knife from her hand and tucked it into one of his pockets and swung his crossbow over his shoulder before bending down and picking up Ella in his arms.

Ella instantly tucked herself under Daryl's chin and grabbed a fist full of his shirt by his collar.

"When's the last time you ate or slept?" Daryl mumbled while he started to walk again.

"Don't," Ella started to say as a yawn cut her off, "Remember."

After another sigh or two she fell fast asleep in his arms leaving Daryl alone to his thoughts, while he made his way back to camp.

About 45 minutes later Daryl emerged from the forest at the edge of the farm's property. He could see the white farmhouse with their campsite not far from it. Ella was still sound asleep in his arms and if Daryl were to be truthful he was happy to have the tiny girl clutching on to him as if life depended on it. Yet he would never admit that to anyone.

Standing at the edge of the property Ella started to stir in his arms as he walked again. She lifted her head up to look at him, to get a better look.

"Are we there?" she asked her voice sleepy.

"Just about."

Ella nodded her head and laid her cheek on his chest, as the two grew closer to camp.

"Are they nice people?" Ella asked.

"Yeah."

"Like you then."

Daryl looked down at the girl with surprise. He wasn't a good guy; he didn't think anyways and most didn't treat him like it. Not answering her, Daryl shifted her a little in his arms as they approached the campsite.

Rick saw them first and started to walk towards them with everyone else following.

"Daryl?" Rick asked as he came up to him with the group circling around him. "Who do you have there?"

"Name's Ella." Daryl said as Ella clutched his shirt tighter. "Found her surrounded by walkers, couldn't leave her."

Rick nodded.

"She hasn't eaten in a while."

"Well why don't we get her something to eat then." Lori said stepping forward to introduce herself. "Hi sweetie my name's Lori."

Ella stared at her while, not moving from Daryl's chest.

"Ella," Daryl muttered. "She's nice. Just wants to get you some food."

It was then that Ella loosened her arms as Daryl placed her on the group. She still stuck close to Daryl's leg however, before he gave her a soft nudge and she slowly made her way to Lori. Lori led the way with Ella by her side back to camp leaving Daryl to talk to Rick and Shane.


End file.
